nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Drow Fury M(11),F(12),IB(5),Pal(2)
Description The Drow Fury is a slight modification of the Kaze no Kamabuild. Advantages of the Drow Fury over the original include: *High INT used to determine damage through combat insight. This also supplies an abundance of skills. *Pick up an additional +2 AC (from WIS) *Tapping into the power of yet another attribute – Charisma – to buff saves *Awesome spell resistance (41 at level 30). The combination of very high AC, massive number of attacks, and very high innate spell resistance further enhanced by class bonuses makes this character very difficult to injure. Disadvantages of this build include: *ECL of +2 for drow, although level 30 is reached before the end of the MoTB campaign *An experience penalty at level 29 after the first paladin level (see below) *Drow have many positive traits, but suffer a -1 attack penalty in bright daylight. However, little of MotB occurs in "bright daylight." Character Creation Monk 11/Fighter 12/Invisible Blade 5/Paladin 2 Alignment: Lawful Good Attributes: STR 8 DEX 18 ->25 CON 12 INT 18 WIS 14 CHA 10 Character trait: natural leader (companions get +1 attack, player -1 saves) Dual Kama wielding Advantages of Drow: * Better attribute bonuses * Spell resistance 41 at level 30: nearly immune to most spells * ECL penalty of -2, but will achieve level 30 before end of MotB Notes Perfect Two-weapon Fighting is not achieved until level 29. You can get this earlier by taking a “great dexterity” feat or by modifying the build slighty – for example, starting with a DEX of 19 and WIS of 11. Or, you can pick up a "Great Dexterity" feat early to get PTWS sooner. The first Invisible Blade level is taken at 20, so that fighter 10 can be taken as an epic level. This allows selection of an additional epic feat as opposed to the less-powerful pre-epic feats. There is no experience penalty by alternating fighter/monk levels for drow, so that both standard class levels are within 1 of each other. Only at level 29, after taking the first level of paladin, is there an experience penalty. This experience penalty at level 29 can be avoided by taking blackguard instead. However, a blackguard must have power attack and cleave feats. Power attack requires STR of 13, and would require reallocation of the points currently allocated to WIS. The loss of two precious feats for a build that is better enhanced with other feats (i.e. luck of heroes, dodge or two-weapon defense, and epic deflection or great dexterity), and the loss of WIS points (which provide an AC bonus with the monk levels) to STR when to hit is supplied by DEX (weapon finesse) and damage is supplied by INT (combat insight), seems like a heavy price to pay just to avoid a single-level XP penalty. Better to just take the XP penalty at level 29 and go with paladin. Modifications: This build an be tweaked further by taking more Invisible Blade levels before level 20. The tradeoff is that this provides the INT bonus to AC, while delaying the fighter bonuses to hit and damage to later levels. It really does not matter when the invisible blade levels are taken (they can be taken from level 14 onward, provided you have done the prereqs), so long as the fighter and monk levels always stay within one of each other. Paladin levels however should not be taken earlier as this will result in an experience penalty. Another option is to skip the paladin levels and go for a level of either shadowdancer (for hide in plain sight) or assassin (for death attack with paralyze). However, as the sneak damage is low, the paladin levels seem to make more sense for most players. The Shadowdancer or Assassin variant also suffers a -1 penalty to BAB compared to the build as listed here (+27 BAB at level 30), but still gets the full 6 base attacks/round, +2 with flurry, for each hand. Future Opportunities: It would be very nice for this build to be able to pick up optional feats, including: luck of heroes (+1 AC and +1 to all saves): two-weapon defense (+1 AC), improved two weapon defense (+1 AC), armorskin (+1 AC), dodge (+1 AC vs current target and last attacker), and great dexterity (bring DEX up to 26 for an additional +1 AC and +1 to hit). In combination, these 5 feats would add a total of +5 AC (+6 vs. current target and last attacker), +1 to saves, and +1 to hit. The build at present includes only three of the five(luck of heroes, two-weapon defense, greater dexterity; with others listed as options). The current build does not have enough feats for the last two by level 30. If NWN2 expands beyond level 30 (like HOTU to 40), it will be possible to pick up these traits and further improve AC. If you want the feats and don't care about sacrificing the Paladin save bonus, you can take a level of cleric with the trickery domain (free feint). That frees up two feats as with trickery domain (free feint), you do not need to take either combat expertise or feint for the Invisible Blade. Then you can stop monk advancement at level 10 and take two more levels of fighter (up to level 14) for a third feat. That way you can get all of these AC feats, plus another (probably either another DEX point or a feat like epic deflect). The disadvantages are that you lose the paladin charisma save bonus, you lose one BAB (to +26), and the cleric level must be taken early and therefore (along with the discrepancy between Monk 10/Fighter 14) incurs an experience penalty for unfavored class from level 22 onward. Weapon Focus: Kukri (or dagger) is also a waste as a prerequisite for Invisible Blade, but there is no good way around this at present. Unfortunately Kama, which monks need for weapon flurry, doesn't qualify. Character Progression Table *= not crucial to build, may be modified Variations * Kaze no Kama Drow Fury is a slightly stronger build at level 30, but Kaze no Kama is easier to play from level 1 -- gains PTWF at level 21. category:Character builds category:Power Builds category:Melee Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds